The present invention relates to wireless voice, data, and image communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) communication (both reception and transmission) of selected audio, data, or graphics file information signals, for example, in an appropriate one or both of analog and digital form, and according to selected communication frequency standards and protocols applying in particular geographic areas. A device embodying the present invention may also include wireless communication of data, video, and other forms of information, while recognizing and adapting automatically to the frequency band and protocol in which the information is or may be communicated in a particular cellular system environment.